


По стуку сердца

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: – Румыния – это ведь родина вампиров, – сказала очередная девица с микрофоном – худенькая и рыженькая, с апельсиновыми веснушками на скулах.– Да, так и есть, – подтвердил Себастьян, вежливо, до ломоты в челюстях, улыбаясь.– А вы когда-нибудь встречали настоящего вампира? – спросила девица, глядя на него с жадным восторгом. Себастьян вздохнул и развел руками.– Увы. Ни разу.





	По стуку сердца

– Румыния – это ведь родина вампиров, – сказала очередная девица с микрофоном – худенькая и рыженькая, с апельсиновыми веснушками на скулах.  
– Да, так и есть, – подтвердил Себастьян, вежливо, до ломоты в челюстях, улыбаясь.  
– А вы когда-нибудь встречали настоящего вампира? – спросила девица, глядя на него с жадным восторгом. Себастьян вздохнул и развел руками.  
– Увы. Ни разу.  
Аудитория хором издала разочарованное “оууу”, и микрофон перекочевал следующей – даме лет сорока с выкрашенными в ярко-красный цвет волосами. Себастьян повернулся к ней, всем видом показывая внимание и интерес. Пожалуйста, пусть она не будет развивать эту тему с вампирами. Ну сколько уже можно.  
На самом деле, неловкость Себастьян испытывал даже не столько от самой вампирской темы (серьезно, в сотый раз называть его вампиром из-за бледной кожи и синяков под глазами? Они же фанаты, они должны его любить, а не постоянно делать эти антикомплименты!), сколько от необходимости постоянно врать.  
Вампиры существовали на самом деле, и Себастьян не сказал бы за всю Румынию, но его бабушка, например, с парой вампиров была знакома, знала способы их отличать от обычных людей и, главное, передала свои знания внуку. Который, попав в Штаты из захолустной Восточной Европы, поначалу, заметим откровенно, слегка подохренел от творившейся кругом вампирской вакханалии. Было такое ощущение, что вампиры со всего света в какой-то момент собрались, посоветовались и рванули всей компанией на другой континент.  
Они были повсюду. Продавали хотдоги на улицах. Готовили фраппучино в кофейнях. Содержали приюты для животных, воспитывали детей, водили такси, разрабатывали веб-приложения… Одно время Себастьян даже отмечал в календаре дни, когда встречал вампира, но когда в школе появился новый учитель-вампир, решил не портить зря календарь.  
Самое смешное было в том, что никто, кажется, понятия не имел о том, что вампиры вот так вот ходят по улицам Нью-Йорка. Никто понятия не имел, что реальные вампиры вообще не похожи ни на кошмарный плод воображения Брэма Стокера, ни на гламурно-блистающего персонажа Бобби Паттинсона.  
Бледность? Ерунда, вампирам солнечный свет не сделает ничего плохого, просто пометит – яркими, апельсиновыми веснушками, которые так легко замаскировать под ровным загаром.  
Горящие глаза? Неправда, самые обычные у них глаза, горят не чаще, чем у простых людей.  
Кроваво-красный рот? Это вообще чушь, если кто-то пьет по утрам черничный смузи, совсем не обязательно, что он будет постоянно везде шататься с черными губами, а ведь кровь – это даже не едкий сок черники. Всегда можно умыться.  
Что уж тут говорить про прочно укоренившийся бред насчет спанья в гробах, превращения в летучих мышей и всего такого прочего, вроде боязни чеснока, святой воды и серебра.  
Среди вампиров встречались блондины и брюнеты, светлокожие и смуглые, Себастьян даже видел двух афроамериканцев-вампиров и как-то раз принял заказанную курицу с апельсинами от вампира-китайца!  
А самое главное, опасность и необычность вампиров всегда были чересчур преувеличены. Они не нападали из-за угла, не оставляли за собой обескровленные трупы и не жили вечно. Они не были в массе своей уродливы, не были и прекрасны. Вампиры вообще отличались от людей лишь тем, что пили кровь, и то не всякую, а только и исключительно кровь своей Жертвы.  
Бабушка рассказывала, что во времена молодости ее бабки вампиры считались самыми романтичными и верными кавалерами – они выбирали себе Жертву как правило один раз в жизни.  
Стук сердца. Все дело было в нем. Люди этого не замечают, а для вампира ритм тока крови в каждом отдельном человеке уникален, и совпадает с внутренним ритмом самого вампира далеко не каждый встречный. Скорее, даже наоборот: за всю жизнь вампир может встретить не больше десятка потенциальных Жертв, и только та, что согласится, станет его вечным донором и, можно сказать, супругом. Потому что, как мы помним, ничем особенным вампиры от людей не отличаются, точно так же влюбляются, женятся, заводят детей… И, да, пьют кровь. Жутковато.  
Но, по правде говоря, Себастьяна пугала даже не возможная необходимость делиться своей кровью, а серьезность выбора, который совершал вампир при выборе Жертвы. Он сам не был готов с полпинка соединиться с кем-то на веки вечные, даже если спутнику вампира и не грозит бессмертие. А вдруг ему не понравится процесс донорства? А вдруг ему не понравится секс? А вдруг ему в принципе не подойдет этот человек, то есть, вампир? Как узнать, если не попробовать перед тем, как ввязываться?  
Но вампиры не предоставляли тест-драйв, так что, когда во время одной из стихийных вечеринок, отмечавших конец очередной недели съемок, коллега по фильму по имени Крис в первый раз и будто бы случайно положил ему ладонь на сердце, Себастьян сначала замер, как кролик перед удавом, а потом резко, почти инстинктивно отстранился, таращась на Криса во все глаза.  
– Нет, – сказал он без голоса. В лице Криса что-то дрогнуло, он отвернулся, изо всех сил улыбаясь и рассыпая натужные шуточки. Их окружало по меньшей мере человек десять, и только это удержало Себастьяна от немедленного панического бегства. Его трясло еще не меньше получаса, и даже в конце дня немного потряхивало, хотя Крис больше ни разу не прикоснулся к нему и в принципе очень тактично старался не встречаться взглядами. И вообще… дал ему прийти в себя. Так что, когда около полуночи в дверь трейлера Себастьяна постучали, он уже вполне держал себя в руках и даже не вздрогнул, увидев на пороге Криса Эванса. Вампира.  
– Ты хочешь зайти, – озвучил очевидное Себастьян, и Крис поморщился, качая головой.  
– Я не прошу, – сказал он с досадой. – Если тебе будет так спокойней, поговорим в другом месте. Только не здесь, тут люди ходят.  
Себастьян пожал плечами, отступая вглубь трейлера.  
– Ты можешь войти.  
Крис подозрительно нахмурился.  
– Ты разрешаешь мне войти? – уточнил он.  
– Я разрешаю тебе войти. Да.  
Крис еще полминуты постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и, видимо, пытаясь вычислить подвох, но потом плюнул и взошел по лесенке прямо внутрь.  
– Значит, ты в курсе, – сказал он, оказавшись в крохотной кухне.  
– Я из Румынии, – снова пожал плечами Себастьян.  
– Что, у вас в Румынии все знают?  
– Я знаю, бабушка моя знает, насчет остальных не поручусь. Об этом не говорят.  
Крис покивал, неловко потирая шею.  
– Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
– Все нормально.  
– Я не хотел тебя пугать.  
– Это я сам, – тут же запротестовал Себастьян. – Я никогда… То есть, меня никогда еще не слушали. Такие ребята, как ты.  
– Ты что-то почувствовал?  
Себастьян кивнул.  
– Как будто укол в сердце. Только не больно, а наоборот… как будто косяк в одну секунду вытянул, и тут же торкнуло, – фыркнул он, криво ухмыляясь. Крис тут же улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
– Вау. Ничего себе.  
– Да… – Себастьян покусал губу. – Хочешь выпить?  
Крис покачал головой, не отводя от него тяжелого взгляда.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит? Такой укол.  
– Что я тебе подхожу, – Себастьян поморщился. – Но ведь ты понимаешь, такие вещи происходят достаточно часто, чтобы…  
– Это случилось со мной второй раз в жизни, – перебил его Крис. – И не факт, что повторится еще когда-нибудь.  
Себастьян осекся.  
– А что произошло в первый? – спросил он осторожно.  
Крис опустил голову, будто бы размышляя, стоит ли говорить.  
– В первый раз я был уверен, что это навсегда, – сказал он наконец, снова вскидывая пронзительный взгляд на Себастьяна. – Но ничего не вышло, и мы разошлись. Если честно, я считал, что уже больше никогда… – он развел руками. Себастьян ошарашенно кивнул.  
– Я думал, вы вообще можете только один раз и насовсем…  
– Я тоже так думал.  
– Но ты всех трогаешь. Как будто ищешь…  
– Это привычка, – Крис явно смутился. – Я на самом деле даже не слушаю, потому что знаю, что все равно ничего не услышу.  
– Но сейчас ты услышал…  
Крис кивнул, глядя на Себастьяна с тщательно скрываемой жаждой.  
– Мы могли бы…  
– Нет, – торопливо перебил его Себастьян. По лицу Криса снова мелькнуло это давешнее болезненное выражение.  
– Это потому что я…  
– Нет, – Себастьян для убедительности даже помотал головой, глядя Крису в глаза. – Ты классный. И я не имею никаких предубеждений против... ты понимаешь.  
– Понимаю. Тогда почему?  
Себастьян помялся, все-таки открыл крошечный холодильник и достал себе и Крису по банке пива. Плюхнулся на узкий диванчик и вытянул ноги, тут же упершиеся в стену напротив.  
– Это слишком… ответственно, что ли, – сказал он расстроенно и машинально принялся стирать с банки конденсат. – Вдруг у нас тоже ничего не получится? Открыто жить друг с другом у нас не получится, то есть, у меня не получится, извини, Крис, но мне нужна работа. Всю жизнь прятаться – тоже как-то… А потом, нам может просто не понравиться друг с другом.  
– Тебе может не понравиться, – уточнил Крис. – Потому что мне понравится точно.  
Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, открыл банку и в один глоток высосал половину.  
– Мне может не понравиться, – признал он. – И у нас нет возможности просто попробовать и разойтись, если что-то пойдет не так. Это нефигово напрягает. Мы не знаем друг друга. Вообще. Я так не умею. Тебе нужны гарантии, а я никогда ничего не мог гарантировать.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Крис. – И не буду настаивать.  
– Извини.  
– Это моя вина. Мне не стоило так тебя касаться.  
– Ну, может, тебе попадется кто-то, кто подойдет еще лучше, – Себастьян вымученно улыбнулся. – Чем чаще слушаешь людей, тем выше шансы найти нужного.  
– Тоже верно, – коротко кивнул Крис и поднялся, поставил так и не вскрытую банку на стол. – Прости, что так все получилось.  
– Все нормально.  
– Я надеюсь, это никак не повлияет на работу…  
Себастьян торопливо помотал головой и тоже встал.  
– Конечно нет. Забыли. Будто ничего и не было.  
Крис медленно кивнул, еще раз оглядывая его так, точно хотел сожрать целиком. А потом просто молча вышел из трейлера и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Себастьяна аж передернуло до мурашек по спине. Жутко. Это было пиздец как жутко. Кто бы мог подумать, что его, как какую-нибудь задрипанную Беллу Свон, будет домогаться натуральный вампир.  
С другой стороны – здорово отрезвляет. Только начнешь задумываться о своей роли в мировом кинематографе или того больше, о Предназначении, именно так, с большой буквы, как на тебе под нос суровую реальность, определяющую твое место в мире где-то между коробкой стейков и "вечным" абонементом в Макдоналдс.  
Вряд ли их дальнейшее взаимодействие как-то сильно изменилось после того случая. Крис был забавным, будто начиненным изнутри нервной электрической энергией, рядом с ним Себастьяна просто подхватывало потоком, и он смеялся до упаду, репетировал до изнеможения – когда эта энергия струилась положительно заряженным потоком. Молчал, неловко улыбался и вообще старался слиться с окружающей обстановкой – когда энергия била отрицательно заряженным фонтаном.  
Кто-то был уверен, что они с Крисом не разлей вода. Кто-то распускал слухи, что они терпеть друг друга не могут. На самом деле все было проще и сложней одновременно.  
Себастьян опасался, а Крис откровенно прилагал усилия, чтобы не давить, но все равно давил постоянно, ежесекундно. Одним своим присутствием. От него, черт возьми, волосы на руках дыбом вставали, даже когда он не смотрел в сторону Себастьяна и вообще делал вид, что увлечен безумно веселым разговором с кем-то другим. Как будто то первое прикосновение к сердцу протянуло между ними невидимую нить, и теперь Себастьян трепыхался, как муха, прилипшая к этой нити, пока паук спокойно сидел на другом конце, выжидая, когда муха выбьется из сил, чтобы подползти, спеленать и вонзить жвала в подставленное горло…  
Да, Себастьян знал, что иногда он чересчур мелодраматичен в своих фантазиях, но его действительно нервировала вся эта ситуация.  
Крис снился.  
Старые добрые эротические сны, в которых не было ничего страшного, ничего недобровольного, но после которых Себастьян просыпался в животном ужасе с загнанно колотящимся сердцем и трясущимися поджилками. Он понятия не имел, способны ли вампиры насылать видения на потенциальных Жертв, но было чертовски похоже на то.  
Крис чудился.  
Вот это было уже действительно жутко. Себастьян постоянно замечал его в толпе, за соседним столиком в кафе, на танцполе в клубе. Естественно, никакого Криса там не было, а люди, которых он за Криса принимал, вблизи оказывались даже не похожи.  
А еще Крис что-то сделал с ним. Оставил свою метку или что-то вроде. Потому что теперь все вампиры, которых Себастьян встречал на улицах или в заведениях, моментально будто бы отмечали его взглядом, то ли принюхиваясь, то ли прислушиваясь к чему-то, доступному только им. Не подходили, не заговаривали, никак не намекали на то, что услышали или вынюхали. Просто Себастьян это замечал, и, блядь, как же это выводило из себя!  
– Прекрати это, – в конце концов потребовал он, заявившись в трейлер Криса после съемок. – Не знаю, что за порчу ты на меня напустил, просто прекрати это, Эванс, это даже не ебаные домогательства, это пиздец какой-то уже!  
– Я не могу, – немного растерянно и уж точно виновато сказал Крис, сидевший в этот момент на диванчике перед телевизором в одних тренировочных штанах. По телеку шел футбол. По медовой коже струилась черная вязь татуировок. Прямо в паху, на серой мягкой ткани лежал пульт. На животе даже в таком положении просматривались чертовы кубики, а грудные мышцы… Это были определенно лучшие сиськи, которые Себастьян видел за последние полгода. И принадлежали они долбаному вампиру, который преследовал его уже вот почти месяц.  
– Обычно люди понимают слово «нет», – прошипел Себастьян сквозь зубы, злясь на себя и на Криса одновременно.  
– Я все понял, – выставил раскрытую ладонь Крис, искренне качая головой и глядя в глаза. – Правда. Просто это от меня не зависит. Я очень стараюсь, чтобы на тебя не падала аура, но мое тело воспринимает тебя как партнера…  
– Как Жертву, – поправил его Себастьян.  
– Эй! – возмутился Крис. – Это грубое слово. Так никто не говорит уже лет сто.  
– Но суть от этого не меняется, – хмыкнул Себастьян, слегка позабавленный. – Кто бы мог подумать, толерантность среди вампиров… Ой, или так теперь тоже не говорят? Как вас теперь нужно называть, гемозависимые?  
– Мы называем себя Другие, – уязвленным тоном ответил Крис. – А ты как из прошлого века вывалился.  
– Ну уж извини, – саркастически заметил Себастьян, которого эта ситуация неожиданно начала веселить. – Я человек дремучий, к тому же третью ночь не высыпаюсь, меня преследуют видения, а каждый встречный «Другой» обшаривает меня своим внутренним радаром, будто клейма проверяет. Не потерялся ли человек, домашний, беспородный, глаза серые, откликается на имя Себастьян.  
Крис поморщился и выключил телевизор, встал, и Себастьян невольно отступил на шаг – уж очень тот был огромный, особенно в сравнении с габаритами трейлера.  
– Мне очень жаль, – проникновенно сказал Крис, глядя в глаза искренне и честно, как щеночек. – Но я правда ничего не делал специально, это… – он пожал плечами, и Себастьян невольно прикусил губу изнутри от того, как напряглись и расслабились выпуклые мышцы, – это невозможно контролировать. Я чувствую тебя как своего партнера, это – оно тоже чувствует. Оно старается тебя… привлечь. Я головой понимаю, что «нет» значит «нет», но это – не понимает.  
– Это? – переспросил Себастьян, отступая еще дальше и покрываясь холодным потом.  
– Инстинкт, – пояснил Крис и трогательно вздохнул, попытался отойти тоже и впечатался спиной в дверь спальни. – Извини, пожалуйста.  
– Ты не предупреждал, что так будет.  
– Я сам не знал… – Крис опустил глаза, качая головой и морщась будто бы от боли. – Послушай. Подожди меня на улице, хорошо? Мне нужно одеться.  
– Почему? – внезапно пересохшими губами проговорил Себастьян, не отрывая от Криса жадного взгляда. И тот наконец посмотрел в упор – горячо, голодно, почти яростно.  
– Потому что оно хочет тебя, и мне тяжело это сдерживать. В одежде проще. Пожалуйста, Себастьян. Выйди.  
Казалось бы – чего проще. Послушайся и избежишь проблем. Как всегда. Испугайся. Отступи. Ты же не хочешь этого всего. Тебе это не нужно.  
Но чертов рот будто сам скривился в провоцирующей усмешке:  
– А если нет? Что ты мне сделаешь?..  
Все произошло в доли секунды: только что Крис стоял на расстоянии трех метров, а теперь уже прижимает к входной двери всем телом, и он чертовский тяжелый, горячий и сильный, и если до этого момента Себастьян еще пытался о чем-то думать и как-то себя контролировать, то сейчас не осталось ни мыслей, ни контроля. Выдох обжег шею, но Себастьян только зло усмехнулся, шепча Крису на ухо:  
– Ну что? Дорвался?  
– Заткнись.  
– Давно не ел? Надоела, наверное, пицца?  
– Заткнись! – прорычал Крис, отталкиваясь от него и яростно заглядывая в лицо. – Это не еда! Ты – не еда!  
Себастьян попробовал было дернуться, но Крис тут же снова схватил его за запястья, будто металлическими скобами приколачивая к двери, вжимаясь пахом в пах – и это, черт возьми, уже реально пугало до усрачки, потому что Крис был сильный, невероятно сильный, и жесткий, и болезненно возбужденный, и разозленный. И его хотелось до звона в ушах.  
– А что? – выплюнул Себастьян с колотящимся сердцем. – Что тебе еще от меня нужно?  
– Ты… – Крис осекся и отдернулся от него, точно обжегшись, выпустил и отстранился, и Себастьян едва не потянулся за ним следом, чтобы продлить прикосновение.  
– Все твои сны и мании… – Крис даже убрал руки за спину, подальше от искушения. – Себ, это не мое.  
– В каком смысле… – прошептал Себастьян, недоуменно хмурясь.  
– Ты сам этого хочешь, – пояснил Крис. – Наша связь, то есть… То, что между нами возникло, оно сейчас работает только как резонатор. Усиливает твои… фантазии.  
Себастьян сглотнул, чувствуя, как горят щеки, будто ему надавали по лицу.  
– Ты говоришь, что я не еда, – усмехнулся он через силу, – но секса от меня ты не хочешь…  
– Хочу.  
Себастьян еще немного постоял вот так, подпирая спиной стену, глядя в осунувшееся и решительное лицо. Так было немного легче. Во всех смыслах.  
– Ладно, – шмыгнул он носом. – Может и хочешь. Но фантазии все равно только мои?  
– Я не могу показывать тебе свои фантазии, – пояснил Крис, не отводя глаз. – Пока.  
– Потом, значит, сможешь.  
– Если мы… – Крис будто бы через силу отвернулся, посмотрел куда-то вбок. – Если ты согласишься. Стать моим партнером.  
– Мечтай.  
Крис пожал плечами, все так же не глядя на него.  
– Пока мечтаешь только ты. Кстати, я вижу твои сны. Хорошее воображение. Можешь оставаться с ним и дальше.  
Он неторопливо, вразвалочку прошел в спальню.  
– Дверь за собой закрой, – бросил Крис через плечо.  
– Которую? – не удержался от язвительного уточнения Себастьян.  
– Тебе решать.  
Крошечная кухня у самого входа, чуть дальше – диванчик с телевизором напротив и раздвижной стол. Спальня – одно название, просто кровать за дверцей-гармошкой. Стандартная, собственно, обстановка всех их трейлеров. От входной двери Себастьяну было отлично видно, как Крис, не зажигая света, сдернул с постели одеяло, снял штаны вместе с трусами и улегся, даже не прикрывшись. Какие-то подробности разглядеть было невозможно, в конус света из гостиной попадал только самый угол кровати и лежащая на нем ступня.  
Себастьян потер затылок, отчаянно злясь на себя и Криса одновременно. Ему было страшно, чертовски страшно. Если бы чертов Эванс надавил хоть слегка… Наверное, тогда Себастьян бы сбежал. Или сдался. Или сначала врезал по яйцам, выбил пару зубов, а потом дал бы делать с собой все, что этот чертов вампир захочет. Так много вариантов – и ни одного для текущей ситуации, когда самый роскошный мужик, которого он когда-либо имел шанс трахнуть, – это пассивный вампир, стесняющийся даже настоять на своем. Что бы сказала бабушка. Выродилась порода.  
Ванная комната была тут же, рядом со входом. Себастьян неторопливо принял душ и вытерся крисовым полотенцем, расчесал мокрые волосы, скептически глядя на себя в зеркало, мстительно почистил зубы единственной стоящей в стаканчике щеткой и сбрызнулся крисовым же дезодорантом. Приятный запах, вот только под ложечкой от него засосало еще сильней.  
Сейчас тебя будут есть, подумал Себастьян, глядя на валяющуюся комом в углу одежду. Он прокусит тебе шею и выпьет кровь. Если повезет, это будет не больно. Может быть, взамен тебе даже дадут пососать член. Обмен жидкостями, блядь. Ну а что, я тоже еще не ужинал.  
Он тихонько замычал от отвращения к себе и вышел из ванной. Запер на всякий случай входную дверь, застрял ненадолго у холодильника, на котором сиротливо стояла наполовину пустая бутылка скотча и сохло надкушенное яблоко. Скотч или пиво? Для храбрости, конечно, следовало бы хлебнуть виски, но Себастьяна и так уже развозило от одного только предвкушения. Нужно было сделать последний решительный шаг, сколько уже можно тянуть.  
Он резко, на выдохе, выключил свет в гостиной и в кромешной тьме шагнул в спальню. Тут же долбанулся коленом об угол кровати и сдавленно ругнулся сквозь зубы.  
– Ползи на голос, – тихонько позвал его Крис, судя по всему, он едва удерживался от того, чтобы не заржать. Себастьян сцепил челюсти и пополз, попутно отпинывая раскинувшиеся крисовы конечности. Конечности покладисто убирались с пути, а когда Себастьян наконец дополз и вытянулся во весь рост поверх покрывала, внезапно набросились на него, оплели и подмяли Крису под бок.  
– В жопу не дам, – предупредил Себастьян, без особого энтузиазма отпихиваясь.  
– Нужна мне твоя жопа, – голос Криса звучал полузадушенно, что и неудивительно, потому что он всем лицом зарылся Себастьяну куда-то между плечом и шеей и самозабвенно там вылизывал.  
– А что тебе нужно? – полюбопытствовал Себастьян, чувствуя, что слабеет от каждого мокрого прикосновения языка будто девица из бульварного романа. Хотелось метаться по кровати, выгибаться, подставляя шею, и тихо скулить от истомы, надвигающейся словно цунами на берег. Пока волна еще где-то там, и засечь ее можно только приборами, но пройдет буквально несколько минут, секунд, и она накроет собой, изломает и утянет в океан обломки.  
Крис неожиданно вскинулся над ним и серьезно посмотрел в глаза.  
– Все. Мне нужно все, Себ, без остатка. Но если тебе так важна неприкосновенность твоей задницы, я не стану на нее покушаться.  
– Вау, – выдавил Себастьян еле ворочающимся языком. – Это было пиздец как романтично.  
– Да, детка, я такой, – ухмыльнулся Крис и снова рухнул на него всем весом, прижал, распластал, раскатал, выбил воздух из легких и наконец поцеловал так, как Себастьяну снилось уже несколько недель.  
У него были соленые губы, почему-то это так поразило Себастьяна, что он перестал сдерживаться и застонал, обхватывая Криса руками и ногами. Ну жопа, подумаешь – жопа. Ощущать на себе это жесткое, гладкое, пылающее огнем тело было так охуительно, что даже мысль о возможном анальном сексе уже не вызывала такого отвращения.  
– У тебя, кстати, тоже, – пробормотал Себастьян, тиская очень плотные и гладкие ягодицы, – жопа. Классная.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо ответил Крис, приподнимаясь на локтях и будто бы специально оттопыривая задницу, чтоб ее было удобней мять. – Пользуйся на здоровье.  
Это было щедрое предложение, а учитывая то, что в таком положении крисов здоровенный член своим кончиком упирался Себастьяну прямо под головку, да еще и елозил, когда Крис крутил задом, Себастьян едва не захлебнулся слюной от жадности.  
– Мне один раз снилось, – сказал он, тяжело дыша и пытаясь разглядеть лицо Криса в темноте, – как я тебя трахаю.  
– Отличный был сон, – подтвердил тот, голос едва заметно дрогнул, когда Себастьян извернулся и запустил пальцы между напряженных ягодиц. Дотянуться до отверстия все равно не получилось, но Себастьян засчитал себе попытку, потому что Крис не дернулся и даже не попробовал отстраниться.  
– Тебе нравится эта идея?  
– Мне вообще все твои сны очень… скрашивали досуг, – уклончиво ответил Крис, и Себастьян нервно хохотнул, а потом зашипел и зажмурился, потому что тот как-то по-особенному выгнулся и проехался своим членом прямо по его – изнывающему и напряженному. Это было уже почти слишком, обидно будет кончить прямо так, ничего толком и не распробовав…  
– У нас впереди целая вечность, – шепнул на ухо Крис, а потом его губы невесомо коснулись бровей, век, ресниц, легкой щекоткой, нежнейшей лаской. – Расслабься. Просто позволь мне…  
Обычно такие слова в постели только напрягали еще сильней, заставляли зажиматься и преисполняться черными подозрениями. Но сейчас Себастьян будто по команде откинулся на подушку затылком, подставляясь мягким поцелуям, влажным касаниям языка, растекаясь и почти улыбаясь.  
Завязавшаяся в тугой узел в паху нетерпеливая нужда понемногу сменилась ровным жаром, а по коже, там, где его трогал ртом Крис, поползли языки пламени. Через какое-то бесконечное мгновение он уже горел весь, ахал и стонал в голос, непроизвольно улыбаясь от переполняющего легкие восторга. Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть он все-таки чувствовал себя жертвой на алтаре, жертвой, которой поклоняются и ублажают изысканными ласками, чтобы в тот момент, когда она окончательно потеряется в удовольствии и достигнет пика, вспороть разнеженную кожу и отдать растерзанное тело тому, кому оно изначально и было предназначено...  
Когда клыки вошли в подставленную шею, Себастьян закричал и забился, но Крис снова навалился на него так, что было почти невозможно двинуться, невозможно вздохнуть, невозможно выжить. Такого яркого и долгого оргазма он не переживал, наверное, никогда, эйфория бродила по телу витками, то плутая по венам щекотным, нарастающим предвосхищением, то погружая в немыслимый, почти невозможный спазм удовольствия. Где-то витка после пятого Себастьян уже перестал считать и только дрожал и вскрикивал, не слыша себя, то уговаривая Криса прекратить, отпустить, перестать, то умоляя продолжать до самого конца, до последней капли. В какой-то момент спираль закрутилась окончательно, слилась в одну бесконечно малую точку, и дальше была только пустота и объемный, огромный гул в ней.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Крис, пихая под нос кружку. – Это чай, сладкий. Тебе бы сейчас не помешало.  
Себастьян недоуменно, хмуро посмотрел на него, приподнимаясь на локте, облизал распухшие губы и помотал головой, тут же скривился и схватился ладонью за шею. Там саднило, причем довольно сурово.  
– Я думал, что я помер, – пробормотал он сквозь зубы.  
– А я думал, что у тебя меньше, – улыбнулся Крис и снова пихнул ему чашку. – Пей. Сразу станет легче.  
– От чая? – скептически хмыкнул Себастьян, но чашку взял и даже глотнул. В голове сразу прояснилось, а неприятные ощущения в области шеи поутихли.  
– Это особенный чай, – Крис сидел на кровати в одних трусах и разглядывал его с таким откровенным, почти детским любопытством, что Себастьяну было одновременно лестно и неловко. Маленькое оконце было распахнуто настежь, и в трейлер бил желтый солнечный свет, кто-то поблизости нервным голосом распекал плотников, тянуло пережаренными пончиками из столовой.  
– Сколько я продрых? – поинтересовался Себастьян, допивая. Крис тут же отнял у него чашку и поставил ее на полку в изголовье.  
– Сейчас почти пять пополудни, – сказал он странно мягким голосом, который Себастьян раньше от него слышал только в присутствии маленьких детей и собак. – В первый раз организму требуется много времени, чтобы перестроиться… Хорошо, что сегодня выходной.  
Себастьян со стоном рухнул обратно в постель, картинно прикрывая глаза рукой.  
– Я, вообще-то, уже и не чаял выжить, – пожаловался он. – Такое ощущение, что ты не просто высосал из меня всю кровь, но еще и закусил парой кусков мяса.  
Крис фыркнул и завалился рядом с ним, бесцеремонно пихая в бок.  
– Я выпил ровно сто миллилитров, – сказал он укоризненно. – В донорских пунктах и то берут больше, и еще никто не помер.  
Себастьян недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он повернулся на бок, внимательно разглядывая Криса, и неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову.  
– А это вообще – как? Вкусно? Какие ощущения?  
Крис пожал плечами.  
– Это как… секс. Не знаю. Ты испытываешь вкусовые ощущения, когда трахаешься?  
– Нууу, – протянул Себастьян. – Какие-то определенно испытываю.  
– Ну и я – какие-то.  
– Хм. – Себастьян снова перевернулся на спину и мечтательно посмотрел в потолок. – Интересно…  
– Хочешь попробовать?  
Он невольно сглотнул и нахмурился.  
– Выпить кровь?  
– Ага.  
– Я тогда тоже стану вампиром?  
Крис хрюкнул и тут же потер нос пальцем.  
– Нет, – сказал он преувеличенно серьезно. – Это так не работает. Но мы можем зациклить наши ощущения, и ты будешь чувствовать все то, что чувствую я. И наоборот.  
Себастьян немного подумал.  
– Ты делал так раньше?  
– Нет.  
– Давай сделаем, – сомнений больше не было.  
– Не прямо сейчас, – мягко сказал Крис и потянулся к нему, поцеловал в щеку. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил.  
– Что, меня теперь каждый раз будет так вырубать? – недовольно поинтересовался Себастьян. – Секс и сон, идеальный распорядок дня для наложника, только мне еще и работать надо.  
– Не переживай, наложник, – рассмеялся Крис. – Мне бы, конечно, хотелось приковать тебя к ножке кровати и трахать сутками с перерывом на еду и сон, но уже завтра организм придет в норму.  
– Еще кто кого будет трахать, – склочно заметил Себастьян, но Крис только обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– У меня нет предрассудков или особых предпочтений, так что, пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома.  
Себастьян снова повернулся на бок и оглядел его с подозрением.  
– Ты какой-то слишком идеальный.  
– Я твой прекрасный принц.  
Себастьян хмыкнул. В груди разливалось странное тепло, сердце билось ровно и мощно, и было слышно, что каждый удар сопровождался точно таким же – в отдалении.  
– И что? Теперь все такое, вместе навсегда и пока смерть не разлучит нас?  
– Имеешь что-то против?  
Себастьян заставил себя задуматься всерьез.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – вынужден был признать он через пару минут размышлений. – По крайней мере, пока не могу выдумать ни одного достойного аргумента.  
– Мы все еще практически не знаем друг друга, – напомнил ему Крис, но Себастьян только отмахнулся.  
– Люди вообще таинственные и загадочные существа. И ничего, как-то уживаются.  
Крис не стал с ним спорить, и Себастьян был ему за это благодарен. Это утро, точнее, вечер, совсем не подходил для споров.


End file.
